Such cutting links are arranged as chain links in a saw chain as described above. The cutting links alternate as right-hand cutting links and left-hand cutting links on each side of the saw chain. The saw chain further includes center links and additional side links which are pivotally interconnected by means of rivets.
The side links arranged on each side of the saw chain and the cutting links have a lower edge defining a forward running surface and a rearward running surface by means of which the saw chain is guided on the guide surface of a guide slot in the guide bar of a motor-driven chain saw.
If the running surfaces of the cutting link lie firmly on the guide surface then the tooth roof which extends behind the cutting edge defines a free angle with the cutting plane. The free angle is absolutely necessary for the function of the cutting edge. The free angle must be so configured that on the one hand a good engagement of the cutting edge into the wood is assured in order that a constant cutting capacity is obtained while, on the other hand, an uncontrolled and too deep an engagement is reliably prevented. Too deep an engagement in the wood leads to an uneven cutting performance and can lead to a kickback of the guide bar in the direction of the person operating the chain saw which would present a considerable danger to the person.
An even cutting performance is mostly obtained by having a precise matching of the free angle in combination with the depth limiters which are positioned ahead of the cutting edge. Another suggestion provides a guide hump at the rearward end of the tooth roof which, together with the depth limiter, is intended to provide an optimal engagement of the cutting edge.
A uniform cutting performance with constant cutting capacity can be determined for the saw chain when it is in the new condition by means of a special configuration of the individual links and especially by means of the configuration of the cutting link. With increasing wear of the saw chain, saw chain vibrations can, however, occur which lead to an uneven cutting performance and reduce cutting capacity Known saw chains are to be exchanged already after being in operation for a predetermined time.